More Than An Average Woman
by fireandice722
Summary: "He doesn't want to leave her, for some inexplicable, yet equally irrefutable reason." My take on what happened after the battle at No Mans Land. Rated M for sexuality. For those who saw the original, I don't know what happened but it turned out really botched on mobile.


**A/N:** Special shoutout to MissyMaestro, who got this idea into a published story before I could; please read her WW story!

* * *

There is a somewhat tense, desperate sensation in the air as Steve shows Diana to her room. In a few moments he would be in the room next door, and she would be by herself. Except he doesn't want to leave her, for some inexplicable, yet equally irrefutable reason.

He knew she was definitely more than capable of defending herself; hell he would be afraid if he ever found himself at the wrong end of her sword. He knew she was a powerful, independent woman, and she didn't need him to fight her battles for her, especially considering she could break bell towers by leaping at them and charge into No Man's Land alone with only a sword and shield.7

He also knew that she wasn't a child, in spite of her fascination in anything and everything in the world beyond Themyscira. Steve knew that her judgement would win over her curiosity; she didn't need to be mollycoddled, as she could make decisions by herself, and even if she did something lacking a bit in judgement, what harm could it do? After all, she was only sleeping, and she wouldn't be able to get any rest if she was irritated with someone having to watch over her.

Steve was sure she needed the rest, after all the combat and, the thanks of dozens of Allied troops that followed. She had saved their necks, sure, but the war wasn't over. She had to be ready to continue bring the fight to German high command and towards Ares. Although he was still slightly unsure of Diana's crusade, Steve having less trouble believing in a supreme god of war after what he had seen her do on the battlefield. Her persistence and dedication to her goal only gave him another reason to admire her.

' _Admire her?'_ he thinks to himself, but he knows as soon as he questions it that there is no doubt about it; there are many things that make him admire Diana. She was determined, certainly braver than him. She was also so pure, untouched by the atrocities that he had seen with his own eyes. She hadn't seen what monsters this war had made, yet she still aimed to bring an end to it all. _'She's like an innocent, beautiful angel,'_ he thinks to himself. _'Well, if angels wielded swords and shields,'_ he then thinks.

His contemplation of Diana comes to an end as he realizes that they have reached the door of the room she was to sleep in. He opens the door for her, following her in, despite his better judgement. He knows he should leave her to get ready for bed by herself; it was only the gentlemanly thing to do, and yet… He finds himself wandering after her, into her room, unsure what to next. He stands in the middle of the room, somewhat awkwardly as she crosses the room to gaze out of the window.

When she doesn't hear the creak of the door closing behind Steve Trevor, Diana turns around to see what's keeping him. Steve looks at her, gulping slightly, not breaking eye contact, gazing pleadingly into her dark irises, searching for anything within her eyes that would suggest any reciprocity of what he feels, trying to see if he can silently deduce if she wants him to stay as much as he does. He wants her, he needs her, but he wouldn't dare touch her unless she wanted him too.

It was a matter of a split second before Steve Trevor knew the answer to what had been irking him, as Diana gently placed her hands on the back of his neck, her arms light against his shoulders. Her lips touched his, soft and hesitant, yet simultaneously charged with searing passion. Getting over his stupor quite quickly, Steve kissed her back, while also keeping himself from escalating the situation without her consent.

The next thing either of them knows, she is on top of him on the bed, their kisses becoming more and more breathless. Diana pulls away slightly, tugging at his bomber jacket, which he slides off, as well as the clothing underneath; she throws the jacket and shirt quickly to the ground. No sooner had she done this before her lips clashed against his, this time more heatedly than before. With one hand cupping his cheek, she uses the other to undo her cloak, which she also tosses unceremoniously to the floor.

Her hand reaches down towards his belt, undoing the buckle with surprising ease, still keeping her mouth on his, somehow. He knows where this is going, so he pulls away to make sure, one last time, that she wants this. "Diana…" he says, but his message is conveyed before he can even complete it.

"Please… we both need this," she whispers, biting his bottom lip. She seemed much more experienced than he would have thought. _'She really must have studied those Treatises of Bodily Pleasure,'_ he thinks to himself, as her kisses trail down to his chest. She pulls off Steve's belt, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down to the ground with his underwear.

Steve reaches for her armor, unsure how to properly remove it, but she smirks coyly. "I'll do it," she tells him, removing her armor and battle skirt without much difficulty, leaving her bare. She wastes no time after that, and he is eager to oblige.

* * *

As Steve Trevor wakes in the early morning rays, the first thing he sees is her, her chest covered by the blanket they shared, still asleep. The sun makes her tiara glisten, her face illuminated beautifully; there is a small, pleasant smile on her face. After gazing at her for what seems like an eternity, she begins to stir, her dark eyes fluttering open. "You were staring at me," she says plainly, with a teasing smile on her face. "I assume I'm a rather average representation of my sex?"

"I'd say you're more than average…" he answers her, embarrassed; she just laughs wonderfully...

"You aren't so bad yourself, Steve Trevor," she grins.

For a while they just hold each other, not wanting to say or do anything to ruin the moment, but alas they both know the war isn't over. He wants to tell her something, three little words that he had truly accepted the previous night, as she fell asleep in his arms, but he decides not to rush it; they were most likely to set out for German high command soon. After the war, there will be time to figure it all out; for now, the night they shared would have to do, and he couldn't really object to that, not when she lay with him, a pleasant smile on her face.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well this took a hella long time to write properly! It took a while for me to get this the way I wanted it to be, but I think it was worth all the rewrites. Please tell me what y'all think with a review!


End file.
